independencedayfandomcom-20200223-history
New York City
New York City, often referred to simply as New York, is a large city on the east coast of the United States of America. It was the most populous city in the U.S. and is home to the headquarters of the United Nations. History: New York City was one of three major U.S. cities targeted and destroyed as part of the opening barrages of the War of 1996. The city's famous landmarks were either severely damaged or completely destroyed, such as the Twin Towers of the World Trade Center, the Empire State Building (which was the primary landmark targeted by the City Destroyer), the U.N. Headquarters, and the iconic Statue of Liberty, which toppled into New York Harbour. Only a few hundred people, mainly those in deep sections of the city's subway system, survived. The destruction reached as far as Staten Island and New Jersey.Independence Day: Official Novelization After the invasion, New York was slowly rebuilt and by 2010, the city's skyline was returned.Independence Day: CrucibleHow I Saved the World Gallery Arrival of the City Destroyers ScreenShot122.jpg|The Statue of Liberty ScreenShot123.jpg|Skyline of Lower Manhattan ScreenShot124.jpg ScreenShot129.jpg ScreenShot131.jpg ScreenShot132.jpg ScreenShot133.jpg ScreenShot134.jpg ScreenShot135.jpg ScreenShot137.jpg ScreenShot142.jpg|City destroyer above the city. ScreenShot139.jpg ScreenShot141.jpg ScreenShot145.jpg ScreenShot146.jpg ScreenShot147.jpg|City Destroyer positions itself above the Empire State Building. ScreenShot030 (2).jpg ScreenShot02jj7.jpg|Panic in the streets of New York. ScreenShot036,..jpg|More panic in the streets of New York. ScreenShotui042.jpg|Citizens evacuate from New York. Destruction of New York City ScreenShot033.jpg|City destroyer prepares to fire its weapon. ScreenShogt062.jpg ScreenShout031.jpg 2f.jpg ScreenShot066.jpg|The Empire State building is destroyed. ScreenShot0h14.jpg| ScreenShot01v4.jpg ScreenShot010.jpg|Vehicles thrown in the air as a result of the fire wall. ScreenShot00f8.jpg|Marty Gilbert's final moments. ScreenShot054.jpg|Aftermath of NYC's destruction, with the damaged Statue of Liberty in New York Harbor and the still-standing but heavily damaged World Trade Center. Behind the Scenes *The smoky effects of the alien spacecraft as it moves into position above New York City (starts about 22 minutes 44 seconds into the movie) was created by a double exposure on the film. The effect comes from recording water in a tank turning murky after a clod of dirt was dropped into it. *The Manhattan scenes were shot on location in New York during a heat wave in August 1995, with multiple car crashes and up to three hundred extras. *The Empire State Building was replicated as a fourteen-foot tall miniature and destroyed with successive layers of primacord, gas and explosives while multiple high-speed cameras filmed the destruction from multiple vantage points. *The post-destruction aftermath shot was involved with more than thirty layers of elements, including live action plates, a foreground miniature Statue of Liberty, forced-perspective building cutouts, dozens of smoke and fire elements and multiple scales of the alien destroyer model. *Ironically, considering the events of the September 11 terrorist attack occurring five years in our timeline after the War of 1996, the Twin Towers were the only buildings relatively intact after the destruction of New York City; albeit heavily damaged. *In the novelization, Central Park was the target of the City Destroyer rather than the Empire State Building. References Category:City Category:Destroyed City Category:Location